darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Senju Giotto
Senju Giotto is an Italian Contractor with the Messier Code XZ-701. His other role is that of the Contractor known as XZ-701, but more known to his mafia as The Boss, while as a member of the group SIN, he is named, Wrath . Nothing else is known about him, except for the fact the he uses his mafia in some of his missions. Background Before becoming a Contractor, he had a rough life in Italy, he was always pushed by his father to be a better mob leader. He was shown to be cold to his family, and had no friends, except his best friend, he was also known to have a fiancée, which he secretly admires deeply. Upon the appearance of the Hell's Gate in Tokyo, and the Heaven's Gate in South America, he became a Contractor, XZ-701. His personality greatly changed, he was more cold to his family, but became a better mob leader, his father was very proud of him. Then, one night, a year after the appearance of the gates, a rival mafia went to war with his family, a bullet killed his father while seeking safety, this had affected him greatly, so seeking revenge, he killed and killed, then as he walked to a room, he found out his best friend killing his fiancée, his best friend revealed that he is a spy of the rival mafia, while the girl was covered in blood and is dying. Seeing his love killed right in front of him ignited an odd feeling inside of him, not knowing anything, he unleashed his power, in the morning he was covered in blood, he found out that he had killed everyone. He traveled to America with his Mafia in an unknown reason. Now in the present time, his location and activities are unknown. Appearance He wears a polo shirt with a coat hanging on his arms, he also had brown eyes, and black hair. His eyes seem to change color, it is now red. He also has scars on his face, possibly, from the battles he fought on. His hairstyle seems to vary, sometimes he keeps it down, while sometimes, it is up. Personality Senju is cold since the beginning, he does not like showing his feelings and emotions, but deep inside he has love, love for his family, his mafia, and though he does not show it, he loved his fiancée secretly. He hates being part of the mafia, but this changed when the incident happened, his lust for blood grew and he seeks death. Abilities * Pyrokinesis: His Contractor ability is pyrokinesis; the ability to manipulate fire, he could produce flames via friction and control it. He could create blasts and burn anything he touches. * Obeisance/Remuneration: Senju's Remuneration for using his contract, is undergoing rage, he could not control his battle fury and will kill anyone within the vicinity, he will not know friend from foe. He will undergo rage, right after he uses his powers, though this can be controlled, using his full power will cause him to go wild. * Enhanced Speed: He has incredible amounts of speed that aids his combat abilities. * Expert Gunslinger: As part of the mafia, he has grown learning how to wield a gun. Equipment * Pistols: He wields two black guns that he uses in combat, it seems to be modified for it to work with his powers, he could shoot flames with it. * Restrain Pills He takes these pills in order to restrain his anger for a while. Although when he maxes out his power, this wont help. * X-Restrain Pills A grander version of the ordinary pills, these pills can keep his anger for a longer period, he could also use the maximum output of his power without the side effect. But too much use of this will cause him a weaker immune system. Synopsis Category:Contractor Category:Italian